Alien Nuva
Also called Nuvalings. Appearance The Nuvalings are a humanoid race, who range from grey to blue. Their eye color covers the same range as humans, but their eyeballs are all black. Their females are generally in full body leotards and armor. Their males, are often bald and wearing silver and white robes. Culture and History Held in a rigid caste system, males takes on intellectual roles, while the females are the militant members of society and the lesser jobs of society are held by machines. The Nuva are avid swimmers, coming from a planet where the only real land masses are islands of varying sizes. As the intellectuals the males are mostly in charge of the government, while the military is a female lead organization. However, control of the race has flipped between the males and females several times in their past. Eventually the race somehow made it to space, where they began actively mining the asteroid belt and nearby dead worlds for resources, causing their civilization to undergo a sudden and massive growth. Over the long centuries in space, they have gained a reputation as 'Federation Builders', brokering alliances, and or peace treaties between races. This is commonly due to their psychic powers. The Nuvalings are a rather secretive people and view all other races as potential threats that must be pacified by diplomacy or force. Their religion revolves around a sea god, Talvi, who is rivals with a pair of sun goddess, Mara and Puri. It is a Zoroastrian (centered on the idea of Light and Dark) belief, which interestingly puts the dark (Talvi) as the positive force. Ultraman Orion In the Orion Continuity, they are a highly respected member of the Galactic Community. Despite this, they do not like the Ultras, seeing them as effective overlords of the entire galaxy. Despite this, they are known for having 'rogue cells' which often invade worlds rich in water. Ultraman Flare The Nuvalings, are the closest allies of the natives of Remus, and assisted the race in recovery after the 'Emerald Disaster' struck their world. Blaming Sol for it, they have declared him a galactic level threat. Like the Remus they believe in 'non-interference', with 'lesser' races. Powers and Abilities * Powerful Bodies: The Nuvalings have much stronger bodies than humans, with a more amphibious nature, they can survive at deeper depths, and their tough skin can withstand bullets. They also have great cold resistance. They are, however, not good with high temperatures. Females are generally larger and taller than the males. * Telepathy: While females can potentially use this ability, culturally only the males develop this power. With this power they can influence other life forms, sense emotions, and the most skilled can read minds and enter them. Their powers are rather useless on lifeforms with Biotics and Ultras, even in human form. * Swimming: All Nuvalings are natural swimmers. While they cannot breathe underwater (naturally, but they have implants for that) they can hold their breath for upwards of thirty minutes. * Technology: ** Starships: ** Plasma Foundries and Dispensers: A type of construction technology that developed for use underwater. ** Power Weapons: Mainly used for their tridents. ** Shadow Field Generators: A peculiar, if not magical device, used for cloaking ships from sensors and the naked eye. Trivia * They are based on the Elerians from Master of Orion. * For the most part, like many races, even the advance ones, the Nuvalings, are unaware of the Eldritch and the Divine. * Their close relationship with Remusians is ironic, as the Nuvalings are strongly religious and the Remusians are staunch atheists. * Sol as a natural dislike of them, then again he has a dislike of anything associated with the sea. * Strangely, despite their deep religious beliefs, holding darkness as the positive force, the Nuvalings are strangely resistant to the powers of Eldritch. Category:SolZen321 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Flare Category:Metaverse Series Category:Orion Continuity